


Light the Sky

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Three weeks ago, Kuroo had texted Hinata and subtly mentioned how much Kenma enjoys seeing the Christmas tree lighting in Tokyo. A lot of texting later, and they’d made a plan - a plan for Hinata to surprise Kenma at the tree lighting, when he was expecting to see Kuroo.Now that he’s here, though, Hinata realizes that he’s nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request on tumblr! Enjoy!

Hinata looks down, checking his phone for what feels like the millionth time. The clock on his lock screen reads 6:15 - he’s made good time on the train, and it looks like he might even be a little bit early.   
  
Before closing his phone, he gets distracted looking at the wallpaper on his lockscreen. It’s a photo he took last month, when Kenma came down to visit him in Miyagi for the  _ entire weekend. _

The whole visit was meticulously planned, because it was the only weekend where Kenma was able to come for four days rather than just two. Hinata had wanted it to be  _ perfect, _ down to every last detail, from the food they’d eat for breakfast to the well-scheduled activities put into their day.

But when Kenma arrived Friday morning, it proved that they’d be able to do nothing that Hinata had planned, because he came down with a bad cold and couldn’t do much of anything. Refusing to let him go home, Hinata had coaxed him into staying with the promise of Netflix and cuddles - two of Kenma’s favourite things - which had actually ended up being one of the nicest, most relaxing weekends Hinata had had in a long time.

The picture is of the two of them on Hinata’s couch, wrapped up in his bright orange blanket. Kenma’s face is flushed (he claims it’s from his cold, but Hinata has other suspicions), and he’s leaning in nice and close to Hianta. He’s not smiling, in that way of his, but Hinata can tell that he’s happy. Hinata is grinning six ways to Sunday, his eyes closed and crinkly, and  _ he _ looks ridiculous but Kenma looks so content. It’s easily his favourite picture of the two… so far.

Pocketing his phone, he zips his coat up and shivers; the winter air is cold, and he forgot his scarf at home. He isn’t usually the forgetful type, but he hardly got any sleep in anticipation for today.

Three weeks ago, Kuroo had texted him and subtly mentioned how much Kenma enjoys seeing the Christmas tree lighting in Tokyo. A lot of texting later, and they’d made a plan - a plan for Hinata to surprise Kenma at the tree lighting, when he was expecting to see Kuroo.

Now that he’s here, though, Hinata realizes that he’s  _ nervous. _

What if Kenma doesn’t want him here? He’s expecting Kuroo, not Hinata - what if this is some sort of special event for him that he doesn’t want Hinata to be here for? What if he gets mad, or worse - gets quiet and won’t talk when he sees Hinata, what if-

“Shouyou?”

At the sound of his name, Hinata’s train of thought derails and he turns his head over to the familiar voice. “Kenma?”

It’s him; he looks surprised, head tilted to the side just the slightest. Hinata notices right away that he’s wearing  _ his _ hoodie, a cream-coloured one that he’d leant Kenma during their last visit. It makes Hinata’s breath hitch, and he stares, eyes wide, probably looking ridiculous.

“Um, yeah.” Kenma blinks, shoving his hands in the pocket of his - no,  _ Hinata’s _ \- hoodie. “I live here, what are you…?” He trails off, but he doesn’t need to finish his sentence; Hinata knows what he’s trying to say.

When Hinata finally finds his voice, he stutters, “I-I wanted to surprise you!” He chuckles, nervously, wringing his hands together. “K-Kuroo said that you liked this tree lighting, and, so, I thought, it might be fun, for me to come, and us to do it together,” he rambles, forcing his mouth closed at the end to keep himself from talking any more.

Kenma doesn’t respond, which only makes him more nervous; Hinata looks up, only to see Kenma smiling at him 

“You… came all this way… just for the festival?” He asks, looking a little incredulous.

“Yeah!” Hinata sputters, “Of course! He said it’s something you like, and I want to make you happy…” He looks up, trying to meet Kenma’s eye, “I-Is that okay?”

Slowly, Kenma nods. “Yeah… yeah, that’s really great, Shouyou.” He smiles a little, taking a step closer. “Thank you.”

Hinata  _ beams,  _ and moves quickly to close the distance between them, taking both of Kenma’s hands in his. “I’m so happy to see you, Kenma!” He squeezes his hands, resisting the urge to do anything more because he knows this is all Kenma’s comfortable with, despite how much he wants to wrap him up in a hug and kiss him.

“You too, Shouyou.” He smiles, and Hinata’s heart skips a beat like some stupid shoujo manga. And the worst part is? He doesn’t even care.

“So this festival is pretty cool then?” Shouyou lets go of one of Kenma’s hands to thread their fingers together, and squeeze. “Do you come every year?”

Kenma nods, “Yeah, since I was a kid. When I was small, Kuroo’s mom would bring us.” He starts walking, and Hinata walks alongside him, the weight of his hand comforting. “In middle school, we started coming with friends.”

“Oh wow, so you’ve seen a lot of tree lightings.” Hinata smiles; getting to hear Kenma’s voice without the barrier of the phone is so freeing. “What do you like best about it?”

Kenma hums, as they walk into one of the main streets. It’s busier, with a few food stalls set up and a couple of merchants. There’s quiet chatter all around them, and with all these people, Hinata forgets that he’s cold. “I always liked the lights. They’re so colourful… really beautiful.”

“I can’t wait to see them!” Hinata beams, stopping when the smell of fried apples hit his nose. He looks over, to where a stall is baking and selling small hand pies. “Look!” Hinata bounds over, pulling Kenma with him. “Let’s get one!”

Kenma nods, and Hinata pays for two; he hands one to Kenma, watching animatedly while Kenma blows on it, then takes a small bite. Hinata’s still watching him, so Kenma nods after he swallows. “It’s good.”

Hinata cheers happily, and Kenma follows him around the festival. They stop at a few stalls, looking at the different food and the merchandise, purchasing a few little souvenirs, like matching little phone charms of Christmas ornaments.

The more time they spend together, the more relaxed Kenma feels; he lets himself take Hinata’s hand, without blushing, and even leans closer to him as they walk. He looks over to Hinata, who is watching someone cook up some fried fish at a stall, only to catch him shiver.

“Are you cold?” Kenma asks, shaking his hand loose. Hinata almost whines at the loss of contact until Kenma as unwrapping his navy blue scarf from around his neck, and slinging it around Hinata’s shoulders.

“Ah! N-no, Kenma, I’m okay, you don’t have to-”

“It’s fine,” Kenma slowly, carefully, wraps the scarf around Hinata, tucking it into his jacket and around his neck. The scarf is so soft and  _ warm; _ Kenma’s scent clings to it, and floods Hinata’s senses, light and sweet, with a hint of vanilla and something that Hinata can’t quite name. He blushes, burying his face in the scarf, feeling warmth blossom from his chest.

“Thank you,” he whispers, quietly, and reaches out to claim Kenma’s hand again. The touch grounds him, and he steps a little closer. His eyes catch on a nearby clock hanging from a stall, and he jumps. “We need to get going! The tree lighting is in ten minutes!”

Nodding, Kenma lets Hinata drag him off; his excitement is infectious. They weave through the crowds, Kenma trusting Hinata to not let go. And he doesn’t.

They make it to the clearing just in time; there’s a huge tree already set up, that has to easily be the size of most of the buildings in the neighbourhood. People are gathered all around it, and Hinata pulls Kenma around until they find a nice spot where they have a good video of the tree.

Hinata doesn’t talk, which is a little rare, so Kenma looks over to see him staring at the tree in awe. 

“It’s so big!” Hinata squawks, looking up at it, “There are so many lights on it! Do you know how many there are?”

Kenma shakes his head, “No, I don’t know if anyone’s ever counted. It would be a lot though.”

Nodding, Hinata just can’t pry his eyes away from the tree. He grips Kenma’s hand tightly as the countdown for the tree lighting starts.

“Five!” 

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

The tree illuminates  _ beautifully. _ Lights in all colours of the rainbow shine, sparkling through the needles of the tree, drawing the attention of everybody nearby. It’s breathtaking, the way the tree seems to glimmer as the lights flicker, the colours blending together as they shift and change, making new shades.

But Kenma doesn’t see it.

For the first time in his sixteen years, he doesn’t watch the tree lighting.

He’s too busy watching the colours reflect from Hinata’s eyes, who is watching, completely awestruck. His eyes are big, and shiny, the smile on his face dazzling. Kenma can’t look away.

Hinata laughs, finally tearing his eyes away long enough to look at Kenma, who presses right up into his space to pull him into a tight, warm hug. Hinata breathes in quickly, surprised at the gesture, but wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Kenma, holding him nice and close.

“Thanks for coming,” Kenma breathes, inhaling deeply, nuzzling his face against Hinata’s chest, “I missed you.”

Hinata’s cheeks turn scarlet, but he hides it by pressing his face into Kenma’s hair. He kisses the top of his head, once, whispering softly, “I missed you too, Kenma.”


End file.
